Take Earth Back
by me3teb
Summary: Set from Shepard arrival back on Earth through Mass Effect 3. Based around Shep female Alenko, Vega Love triangle cos it intreagues me... might have to change the ending. Rated for language and other adult content.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I have been reading a few fanfics and the idea of a love triangle between Shepard/Vega/Alenko intreagues me. I hope I do not encroach on anyone else's story, if I do I apologise it is not intentional. All rights to Bioware. They are genuis'._

CHAPTER ONE

_James' P.O.V_

I blinked once, feeling completely dumbfounded. I waited for my brain to catch up to my ears. I had heard the words but it seemed like the rest of me wasn't quite on the same page. I was completely floored. It seemed as though my mental faculties had decided to take a vacation at this precise moment in time. "Sorry Sir's, you want me to what?" The statement was weak, it was lacking any substance and it was lame, it was also the only thing I could make myself say. Wow, I really had been stumped. I in no way considered myself slow or stupid but right now even I was seriously doubting my intellect.

Anderson glanced at Hackett, who returned the look in kind. The two men shared a look which I couldn't fathom before returning their attentions to me. "Commander Shepard..." He began but was cut off from his sentence by a quick, harsh cough from Anderson. Hackett glanced at Anderson a moment then scowled. "Belinda Shepard," He amended. "Has been relieved of duty and placed under house arrest here on the base. You are to be the one in charge of safe guarding her."

"Safe guarding?" I found myself asking. I immediately clamped my mouth shut, I didn't want to come across insubordinate afterall. I couldn't get a tight grip on my emotions, these two were telling me that Shepard, THE Shepard, the hero of the Citadel, human spectre, Alliance N7 graduate and soul survivor of the Scillian Blitz was under house arrest? What the hell had she done? For some reason my brain revolted against the idea that a woman so highly regarded, so famous for her courage, bravery, honesty, integrety and strength had done something so severe that she was condemned to house arrest. It seemed... wrong.

I half listened to the rest of the conversation. I was lost so deep in my own thoughts that I almost missed my dismissal. Luckily I quickly caught myself and saluted the superiors and turned on my heel to leave. I remember being told that Shepard would be done with the tribunal in a few minutes and I was expected to be at my post so I made a mad dash to the room where I had been told Shepard would be staying.

Once there I leant against the wall, my shoulder and hip propping my weight. I folded my arms and mulled angrily over my current situation. I had flogged my guts working as hard as I damn well could, hoping for a promotion and what did I get for myself? Babysitting duty for one 'Commander Shepard.' Well not the Commander anymore. I heard talk as soldiers bustled past me that she had gone AWOL and had landed a job working for Cerberus, and now I was stuck watching her.

I looked up at the vid comm on the wall and watched the proceedings from the tribunal. Shepard stood stock still, unemotional, while they stripped her of everything. Her ship, her crew, her rank... she was left with nothing but her name. I watched as Hackett came forward with his hand outstretched. She pulled her dog tags off and handed them to Hackett all the while remaining cool and detached. Then I watched as they committed her to house arrest indefinately. I thought I saw a momentary flicker of some emotion behind her blue eyes on the screen but it was so minute and fleeting I could have been wrong.

I heard footsteps coming toward me and I drew my eyes from the screen, bracing myself for the harsh and biting words I desperately wanted to say but as she rounded the corner, flanked by two armed guards I felt stunned. No words came out and I was sure, my jaw was hanging open limply. I knew (somewhere in the back of my mind) that I should be mortified at myself, but coherent thought eluded me for a second time, this was just not my day.

I remember watching Shepard being made the first human council spectre. I was pretty certain everyone on Earth had watched that monumental event. It had been the first time in my life I had ever seen her and I had thought she was beautiful, yet seeing her face to face was something else. The vids had not done her any justice at all. She was short, probably pushing Five Five with heels. She had blonde hair that sat around shoulder length with the sides tucked behind her ears. There were strands of hair that were honeyed in colour adding a golden effect to her hair.

She was slim, her legs slender and long, given how short she was. She had a trim waist, flat stomach, yet had gentle feminine curves. As she reached me, my nose was assulted by her scent. Something akin to sandalwood and something else that was like a spice in my Abuela's kitchen that I couldn't place my finger on. She raised a perfectly sculptered eyebrow as she saw me and suddenly my throat felt dry and raspy. One of the guards at her side spoke. "This is Luitenant James Vega, he is going to be in charge of overseeing your house arrest."

Shepard had turned turned her head slightly and had cocked her head to the side while she listened. She turned her attention to me and smiled. Her perfect lips were pouty but not insanely so, not like so many women who sported the perfect Botox Trout Pout. Her's were natural, after the amount of women's lips I had kissed I knew the difference. She held her hand out to me which I took in mine and shook. She had delicate hands, long fingered and her nails were filed into a neat arc that came to a few millimetres above her finger tips. They had a gentle coat of gloss spread across them, like she had used a light pink polish. Her skin was soft and had a light golden glow.

"Pleased to meet you, Luitenant." She said silkily. Her voice was warm and sent a shiver down my spin like someone had poured warm honey down my back. I gulped and had to fight the urges she instilled into me. Her blue eyes were as deep as saphires. There were flecks of green in them which made them seem eerily purple in certain lights. She was beauty in the flesh.

"Call me James." I managed to gasp out. The mirth I saw behind her eyes made me feel self-concious. "Commander." I found myself adding. There was a pained expression in those violet eyes but was quickly replaced with warmth.

"You're not supposed to call me that, anymore." She explained. Her tone sounded somewhat subdued. I didn't notice. I just wanted to hear her voice some more. I wanted her to talk to me, about anything, everything, nothing... It didn't matter. It took a moment for her to glance down. I followed her gaze to our hands, mine still grasping hers, tightly, like it was my lifeline. She looked back up at me and sheepishly I dropped it.

"Sorry." I muttered. Maybe watching Shepard was not going to be a waste of the rest of my life afterall.

_**SIX MONTHS LATER...**_

I finished my breakfast in record time then jumped up and threw the empty dishes into the cleaning bins. Thankful that this was not my rostered mess hall month. I had plans, (big plans) for today. Shepard and I were going out to the park to do laps. I chuckled to myself, it was odd for a woman to actually want to go jogging with me, let alone enjoy it, but enjoy it she did. Bel was one woman who always managed to keep me guessing. There were depths to that woman that I was sure I would never get as long as I lived. No matter how much time I was given to study it.

So lost in my thoughts was I that I hardly noticed the people milling about the halls. I didn't notice their hurried movements, or the urgency in the way they moved. I hadn't seen Shepard this morning for breakfast. I knew sometimes she preferred having food brought to her room so she could be alone. Even now, six months on from her arrival home people were still angry and weary of her. Some believed she was still working for Cerberus and was feeding them intel. I snorted to myself. _'Pendejo's.' _I thought.

My attention was brought to the present when I heard a voice from behind me. It was a young private. "Vega, I was sent to give you a message. The Admirals say you have to bring Shepard to the Defence Commitee immediately."

"Did the say what for?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, gotta run." And with that he was gone. I frowned but knew better than to keep them all waiting. I looked around and finally noticed the commotion. I sped to Shepards room in double time. When I reached her room she turned from the window, a warm smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"Commander." I said, snapping to attention. She looked down at her datapad and shook her head.

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore, James." She said. I dropped my hand from my forehead and shrugged.

"I'm not supposed to salute you either." I replied. She chuckled and lifted her eyes to me. They were still that amazing deep violet blue and they still made my heart flip flop in my chest, but I was better at stamping down those feelings. I jerked my head toward the door. "Come on I have been told to take you to the defence committee immediately." I said.

"Heh. Sounds important." She replied, turning slightly to toss the datapad on the desk. It made a slight metallic clatter as it hit the desk top. We turned and stalked out of the room and down the hall. It still amazed me that she could keep in step with me when I walked like this, considering our height difference.

"What's going on?" She asked and I shrugged.

"They didn't say." I replied. Shepard stopped and smiled. I followed her gaze and snapped to attention. "Admiral." I saluted as Anderson reached us. Shepard took the older man's hand and shook it in familiarity.

I followed suit as they both walked on ahead of me. I was still Shepard's guard (as far as I knew). I heard Anderson say "You look good Shepard, maybe a bit soft around the edges." To reiterate his point he patted her tummy. I snorted quietly. She was in no way 'soft around the edges'. Shepard was hot, smoking hot. Probably more so than when she had come here sixth months ago. She was still trim, all the hours out in the sun with me had added more of a olive glow to her skin and she had cut her hair short, close cropped to her head at the back in layers but long enough in the front that she could push the strands behind her ears. I loved the way that a few mischievious strands were short enough to escape from behind her ears and fall tantalisingly into her eyes.

I was thankful that she had opted not to colour her hair as the hairdresser had tried to encourage her to do. The golden halo that gently adorned her head was perfect and I was loath to think of someone defacing the work of God with dye. While we walked Shepard and Anderson shared comfortable banter. Finally we reached the Defence Committee.

"Good luck in there Shepard." I said. She turned to me and grinned.

"Thanks James." Shepard replied, shaking my proffered hand. "I think I'll need it, especially after the last time."

"Hey now, last time was good." She stared at me like I had sprouted another head.

"How so?"

"You got yourself me." I said confidently. She chuckled. Belinda opened her mouth to reply when a deep male voice cut in.

"Shepard?" He called. I saw a look of recognition, hurt and disbelief cross her perfect features fleetingly before she turned around.

"Kaiden?" She replied. I noticed the significant look the pair shared and felt an unfimiliar feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. If I had to hazard a guess I would have said the feeling was jealousy. I scoffed at the thought. I was not one to get jealous. On the other hand I had never met a woman like Shepard.

"Major?" I heard her say and was pulled back to the moment.

"You hadn't heard?" Anderson asked her, looking at her over his shoulder.

"No, I hadn't" she replied quietly. Anderson and Shepard were ushered in and as she walked past the man they shared a significant look. There were emotions in that look I could barely guess at. I felt a growl start to work its way up from my chest and looked back to the man. Kaiden. He was staring after Shepard with a look of longing, desire and something else.

"You know the Commander?" I asked, barely containing my anger.

"I used to." He replied with a wistful sigh. I wanted to say something. Hell I wanted to lay claim to her, but I couldn't. I had nothing. I knew something witty would come to me. As I opened my mouth a soldier ran up to us.

"Sirs!" He panted, exhasparatedly. "You are needed at the Normandy immediately!" Both of us being the soldiers were had been trained to be both turned and bolted to the ship. Once all this was over I would give this Pendejo a piece of my mind...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_kaiden's p.o.v_

I stood in the cockpit of the Normandy behind Joker, arms folded across my broad chest, clenching and unclenching my jaw. I was angry, livid and upset. Mainly at myself but at Joker also. How could he sit there and accuse me of that? He knew how I felt about Shepard. I loved her more than life itself. There was simply something about her, something I couldn't place my finger on. She had a spark that made people follow her into the very depths of hell itself, but it was more than that, she actually made them want to. Sure, she was their friend but she was also more than that. I had died inside when she had gone down with the first Normandy. I closed my eyes and could still see the awful images behind my eyelids.

_I could see fire and plumes of dark grey smoke, so thick and hazy it seemed to be almost a coal black, billow from the ship. I saw the tiny pod, the last one, jettison away from the ship mere seconds before the whole ship exploded in a brilliant white and orange ball of fire. I knew Joker would be traumatised about losing her but I had seen the pod shoot away from the blaze and decided both Joker and Shepard was safe, so he should be thankful for his life. When the pods landed down on the planet I dashed across the small space to the other pod. Punching in the code on the console the door slid open with a whoosh. I stepped into the pod ready to help them out. Joker was alone. I felt sick to my stomach. "Where is she?" I demanded, glaring at Joker._

_He lifted his eyes to me and the look of sadness and distress I saw would haunt me to the death. "She..." Joker began and I could hear him choke on his words. I saw his adams apple twitch as he gulped. "She gave her life for me." He whispered. A cold, vice like hand wrapped itself around my heart then. "The door wouldn't close. She was thrown against the wall by an explosion. The last thing I saw as the door closed was Shepard pressing the button to close the hatch and eject the pod. Then she was gone."_

I opened my eyes, returning me to the present. I refused to believe she was dead and that I would never see her again. Shepard was almost larger than life, but she was still human. I would love her until the day that I died. I had been encouraged to move on, to go on a date with a doctor I had nothing in common with. The whole time I had been thinking about Belinda, about her blue eyes, the shade of blue that had streaks of purple, her golden hair, perfect skin... I ended the date then. It wasn't fair to be with a woman while thinking of another, even if she was gone. Then the rumours started.

"Shepard is alive."

"Shepard is working with Cerberus."

"Did you know she betrayed the Alliance?"

NO! I knew her, I had insight into the way her mind worked. She had been born and raised on Alliance ships. Both her mother and father were decorated soldiers and she, every ounce their daughter. She wasn't made Commander for nothing. She put everyone before her own selfish wants. I frowned at that. I never knew her to want anything. While we had been together she never asked for anything, never bought herself anything. I knew she would never work for Cerberus, not after how vehemently she opposed them and took them down. That was when I was assigned Horizon.

Anderson had suggested the colonists were going missing and they suspected Cerberus involvement. "Sir, is it true?" I blurted out. Anderson folded his arms and kept his expression impassive, I was instantly reminded of her. Shepard regarded me with that same look whenever I was asking her something I shouldn't have or anytime I was starting a fight. This look held nothing and I couldn't even begin to guess at what was going on in their heads. It made sense though, Anderson had been Shepard's N7 trainer.

"I'm sorry Alenko, you'll have to be more specific." Was his only reply.

"Is she alive? Is she working with them?"

"By 'she' you mean...?"

"Shepard." I hissed. I had a feeling Anderson knew what I was saying.

"Shepard died. KIA." Anderson said softly. I frowned, he wasn't confirming or denying it. My eyes hardened. He was stonewalling me.

A month later I was on Horizon, under the guise of helping build defence towers. Nobody trusted me and I had not seen nor heard anything about Cerberus, then the attack came and there she was. Alive. If I had thought my world had been thrown out from under me when she had died it was turned completely on its axis now. She was there, alive, breathing, not a mark on her perfect skin. She was even more beautiful. I crossed the distance between us, the need to hold her burning inside me. Then she was in my arms, she fit as perfectly as she ever did. Her scent still the same. Smokey with a hint of sandalwood. Then she mentioned Cerberus and I had grown cold, distant. The bitter, hurt and betrayed man in me demanded justice. I wanted to hurt her, and I had.

I had said things I even now regretted. I had tried to I sent her a message. I told her about the doctor, she needed to know. I had also told her that maybe when all this was over we could try again. I hadn't expected anything back, not really, but she suprised me. One morning I awoke to find a message. She was going to take on the Collectors. She was going through the Omega relay. She loved me. She didn't know if she'd make it back. She thought of me often. One thing stuck out the most. SHE. LOVED. ME.

She had made it back from the relay, blown it up, taking out the Batarian homeworld with it. How could she have been so cold and calculating? This was not the woman I had fallen in love with. Then she was on Earth. Back at the Alliance Command, under house arrest. I had wanted to see her but I was still so angry with her. Then moments ago fate had crossed our paths, there in front of me she stood. She had a more healthy glow to her skin. She had cut her hair and damn, it was hot. Now I was on the Normandy, staring out the window angrily as huge sentient machines ripped through the city like a hot knife through butter and to top it off I was getting a dress down from Joker.

"How could you do that to her?" He snapped.

"She turned her back on us." I hissed back. Joker turned in his seat to glare at me.

"Are you insane? She did it to save us. You, me, everyone. You didn't see her. She fought with Illusive man every step of the way. Hell when he told her he had compiled a list of people to recruit she lost it. She wanted you back." I cringed at that. "She wanted her old team but she was turned down when she went to Anderson." I blinked.

"She what?" I stammered. Joker turned back to his console and snorted.

"Thought that would get your attention. Yeah, she went straight to the Citadel. Went right to Anderson and asked for both Alliance and Council support. Neither would help. She didn't want to work for Cerberus, she did what was necessary to get the job done. Then there was you." Joker made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded akin to a snarl. "She saw you on Horizon, she was told by the Illusive man you were there. She was so excited, she wanted to see you and you tore her out her chest and tossed it to the Varren." He sighed. "She deserves more than you. You didn't even see her while she was on Earth."

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"Because... I saw her, every chance I got." Joker was smug, I could hear it in his voice. He was right, she deserved better than what I gave her.

"Normandy do you read?" Anderson came over the Comm. I sucked in a breath of relief.

"Sir, where are you?" I asked.

"At a down gunship, I will activate the radio's locator." He replied.

"Search it out." I ordered Joker.

"On it." He replied.

"We're coming to get you." I said. Static answered me. "Sir?" I asked. More static. "Shit." I hissed. "Get to them, double time Joker." I demanded, turning on my heel and stalking to the elevator. I went down to the armery and grabbed a gun. "ETA, Joker?" I asked.

"Should be there now." I pressed the button on the wall to open the hanger's hatch the door opened and I caught sight of two people running. 'Only two?' I thought. Then I noticed the petite blonde, madly scrambling over debris, fallen rocks, crates and downed gunships. My heart skipped a beat. She reached the gap between the pier and the open arm of the ship but instead of slowing down she sped up and vaulted across the distance, landing with a thud and a sound passed her lips that sounded like an "Omph."

I helped her right herself then raised my gun. "Welcome aboard, Shepard." I said without realising.

"Thanks." She casually tossed back. Anderson ordered her to the Citadel and upon her defiant cry that she didn't take orders from him anymore he tossed her back her dog tags. She nodded and put them on. I sighed and walked back into the bowels of the ship, she was once more my CO. Deje' vu anyone?


End file.
